1. Field
The embodiments relate to headphone pillows, and more particularly to a wrap-around pillow having repositional headphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of headphones that serve the purpose of comfort, relaxation and enjoyment. Headphones can be used in many places and for many reasons. The existing headphones, however, have some limitations. One type of headphone pillow exists where a user must lie down on the pillow and fixed positioned speakers are built into the pillow. Others must remain on a user's ears at all times, as the speakers are immovable. Other types of headphones include speakers that are placed in the ear canal. These, however, can lead to irritation and soreness if left in an ear for a long time, e.g. a full-length movie.